The Best Weird Al Yankovic Song Contest
64 Weird Al Song survived the nomination process. Only one can be the victor http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=446733&tclass= Match 1 Results: Frank's 2000 Inch TV 3 TMZ 7 Frank's 2000 Inch TV's Warranty ran out on parts and labor. Match 2 Results: It's All About The Pentiums 7 Another One Rides The Bus 5 Another One Rides The Bus was supposed to get off but couldn't get to the door Match 3 Results Perform This Way 7 Like A Surgeon 8 Perform This Way's little monsters did not pay lots Match 4 Results The Saga Begins 10 Theme From Rocky XIII (The Rye Or The Kaiser) 4 Theme From Rocky XIII was fat, while The Rye Or The Kaiser was weak. What a disgrace. Holy complete shutouts batman! Wonder what happens next round. Match 5 Results Amish Paradise 14 I Can't Watch This 1 I Can't Watch This is about as much fun as watching paint dry and Lowers my IQ one notch Match 6 Results Homer And Marge 0 Polka Power! 14 Homer And Marge never dealt with his alcoholism Note to self: NEVER edit the first message again >_> Unfortunately, I had to discount Extha's vote, since the topic was made on 00:21, but I edited it at 08:21. You can click message detail to see. Sorry guys <_< Match 7 results Angry White Boy Polka 3 Party In The CIA 7 Angry White Boy Polka got sick and didn't stand when The Real Slim Shady stood up. Match 8 results Skipper Dan 6 Couch Potato 5 Couch Potato was only a guy with one brain to rot, and lost it's mind watching TV, just like they told him. Match 9 Results Chicken Pot Pie 2 Achy Breaky Song 5 Chicken Pot Pie was left hungry and dry (you know it did, you know it did, you know it did) Match 10 Results I Think I'm A Clone Now 4 Ricky 5 I Think I'm A Clone Now had 0 of them just a hangin' around and didn't get any hand-me-downs. Match 11 Results Ode To A Superhero 8 A Complicated Song 4 A Complicated Song was constipated, related, and decapitated. Match 12 Results Hardware Store 11 Jurassic Park 3 Jurassic Park was no E-Ticket and no one is coming back again, OH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Match 13 Results Why Does This Always Happen To Me 5 CNR 5 Our first overtime. Why does this always happen to me? Bet this doesn't happen to CNR Match 14 Results Your Horoscope For Today 8 Don't Download This Song 4 Don't Download This Song burned in hell before too long (AND IT DESERVED IT) Match 13 Results Why Does This Always Happen To Me 4 CNR 5 Why Does This Always Happen To Me missed The Simpsons, lost 5 bucks, and broke it's pen. Why is it always singled out, god? Match 15 Results Everything You Know Is Wrong 7 Polka Your Eyes Out 3 Polka Your Eyes Out missed it's chance to do the Hump and lost it's religion. Still, nobody's gonna Miss You Much. EXIT LIGHT and ICE ICE BABY. Match 16 Results One More Minute 4 Gump 7 One More minute's favorite malt shop was burned down, and the perpetrator went off to clean Grand Central Station with their tongue. Match 17 Results Happy Birthday 3 Canadian Idiot 7 Happy Birthday was pinched to grow an inch. Blame the monkeys. Match 18 Results The Night Santa Went Crazy 8 Germs 4 Germs was all over the place and destroyed, just like Microscopic Bacteria Michael Jackson domination! The mighty Eat It Fatty combo will face each other off next Match 19 Results Eat It 11 Do I Creep You Out 3 Do I Creep You Out Carved your name too deep in it's leg. IN IT'S LEEEEEEEEEGGGG Match 20 Results Fat 11 Living With A Hernia 3 Living With A Hernia can't run, barely crawl. Can't play tennis, and it's hard to bowl. It can't even do the splits now (SAY IT!), so it finally called it quits now. IT FEELS BAD! Geez, domination much? Match 21 Results Trapped In The Drive-Thru 13 Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me 1 In what alternate reality would I care about Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me? Match 22 Results Virus Alert 10 Confessions Part III 5 I'M SO SORRY DEBBIE! I MEAN Confessions Part III! Match 23 Results Polka Face! 8 I Lost On Jeopardy 6 I Lost On Jeopardy made itself look like a complete jerk and brought shame to it's family name for generations. Maybe it'd do better on The Price Is Right. Match 24 Results White & Nerdy 12 Weasel Stomping Day 2 Weasel Stomping Day had their weasely spines snapped in half, their skulls bashed in, and spilled their guts right out. BUT IT'S SUCH A FESTIVE HOLIDAY AND TRADITION MAKES IT OKAY! Really, really sorry for the weird ass match times >_> Match 25 Results I Remember Larry 3 Another Tattoo 4 I Remember Larry's house was broken into, mouth was tied with a rag, then left in the middle of a forest. IT WAS A PRETTY GOOD GAG! Match 26 Results Headline News 3 Polkamon 4 Headline News was caned in the buttocks, clubbed in the kneecaps, and it's Mr. Happy was missing. Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Match 27 Results Jerry Springer 4 Genius In France 2 Genius In France couldn't pour water out of a boot WITH INSTRUCTIONS ON THE HEEL! INSTRUCTIONS ON THE HEEEEEELLLLL INSTRUCTIONS ON THE HEEL! Match 28 Results Smells Like Nirvana 5 Polkarama! 3 Polkarama! couldn't get it started, couldn't live in Beverly Hills, got kicked out of the candy shop, and was said to be a gold digger. The RNG was cruel, it pitted my #4 against my #5 :( Oh well, at least my top four survives. Match 29 Results eBay 14 This Is The Life 2 This Is The Life doesn't pay the bills, doesn't call the shots, doesn't grease the palms, doesn't buy a yacht. The one thing it can guarantee is the best things in life they sure ain't free! Match 30 Results Dare To Be Stupid 8 Yoda 8 Pending overtime. Match 30 Results Dare To Be Stupid 9 Yoda 8 Yoda never played it's part 'til it's old and gray, since Darth Vader was killed it became unemployed. YO YO YO YO YODA! Slow day on a busy as hell day Match 31 Results Trash Day 3 I'll Sue Ya 4 Trash Day took a whiff of that aroma, and sure enough it was put into a coma. Match 32 Results Albuquerque 7 Pretty Fly For A Rabbi 3 Pretty Fly For A Rabbi couldn't grab his yarmulke that he got for Chanukah, and didn't do the Hebrew thing. Match 33 Results TMZ 4 It's All About The Pentiums 9 TMZ was pronounced guilty of leaving the house while Fat. ISN'T IT CREEEEEPYYYYYY. Frank's 2000 Inch TV 3 Another Rides The Bus 14 Another One Rides the Bus manages to get to the door while Frank's 2000 Inch TV is hypnotized by Robert DeNiro's 10 feet wide mole. Match 34 Results Like A Surgeon 3 The Saga Begins 7 I could hear Like A Surgeon's heartbeat... for the very last time! Darn, and it didn't sign the waiver. Perform This Way 8 Theme From Rocky XIII (The Rye Or The Kaiser) 6 Perform This Way won on a W-H-I-M, whereas Theme From Rocky XIII is dreaming of it's past days of glory. Match 35 results Amish Paradise 16 Polka Power! 4 Polka Power couldn't tell us what it want, what it really really want, it got knocked down but didn't get up again, not faster than a ray of light, and it's closing time. I Can't Watch This 10 Homer & Marge 8 I Can't Watch This changed channel at last while Homer & Marge's listeners' interest is long gone. Match 36 Results Party In The CIA 6 Skipper Dan 9 Party In The CIA did a couple of crazy things that have gotten it dismissed, and was revoked of it's dental plan that was better than the FBI-I-I-I! Angry White Boy Polka 7 Couch Potato 9 Couch Potato did it's one shot to sit on it's lazy butt THEY TOLD ME THEY TOLD ME while AWB Polka got down with sickness Match 37 Results Achy Breaky Song 5 Ricky 6 Achy Breaky Song did not get it's request for Donnie & Marrie, Barry Manilow, or even for it's radio to blow up, endlessly repeating the song. Chicken Pot Pie 5 I Think I'm A Clone Now 13 I Think I'm A Clone New was beside itself while Chicken Pot Pie was left hungry and dry Match 38 Results Ode To A Superhero 7 Hardware Store 9 Ode To A Superhero missed the catchphrase of good ol' Uncle Ben. Don't worry, they'll say the line AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! A Complicated Song 10 Jurassic Park 7 A Complicated Song took the pizza home, it's girlfriend came along, and got on it's feet. Jurassic Park got disemboweled, which made it kind of mad. Match 39 Results CNR 5 Your Horoscope For Today 9 CNR's brain was melted, kicked down a flight of stairs, and swallowed whole with a Volkswagen. Why Does This Always Happen To Me? 8 Don't Download This Song 6 Why Does This Always Happen To Me got to watch the Simpsons, got to work on time, and didn't stab his boss in the face (RIGHT IN THE FACE!) Meanwhile, Don't Download This Song is a cheap bastard went to and burned in hell (AND IT DESERVED IT!) Match 40 Results Everything You Know Is Wrong 8 Gump 3 Gump lost. That's all I have to say about that. Polka Your Eyes Out 7 One More Minute 5 Polka Your Eyes Out did the Humpty Hump, looked so good made a grown man cry, called Dr. Feelgood, and rocked the cradle of love. ICE ICE BABY! One More Minute's heart was thrown on the floor and stomped until it died. Match 41 Results Canadian Idiot 8 The Night Santa Went Crazy 5 Some guy from the SWAT team blew a hole in The Night Santa Went Crazy's head. But little friend now, don't you cry no more tears... he'll be out for good behavior, IN 700 MORE YEARS! Happy Birthday 7 Germs 5 Happy Birthday grew an inch, sang along with all the boys and girls, and had a piece of cake. Germs was upset, killed, and destroyed. IT'S COVERED IN microscopic bacteria Match 42 Results Eat It 8 Fat 9 Eat It was such a fussy young man, it had to open up it's mouth and feed it. Do I Creep You Out 5 Living With A Hernia 9 Living With A Hernia can do the splits now (SAY IT!), no need to call it quits now, while Do I Creep You Out couldn't sniff the pitstains on her blouse. Match 43 results Trapped In The Drive-Thru 13 Virus Alert 5 Virus Alert was deleted immediately before someone got hurt Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me 6 Confessions Part III 9 Confessions Part III ate the rice crispies, got store credit, and fantasized about a midget, while Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me got nobody to read the spam and reply. Err, had the wrong numbering for this match. Match 44 results Polka Face! 2 White & Nerdy 14 Polka Face! can't read my, can't read my, Poker Face, thought that it'd always be ours, was accused of being a womanizer, was a lonely stoner day and night, It needed you now, and we broke it's heart. I Lost On Jeopardy 16 Weasel Stomping Day 12 I Lost On Jeopardy actually DID do better on The Price Is Ri-I-Ight, while Weasel Stomping Day was no longer a festive holiday, who could say. Guest starring a GE Wii troll For some reason. Match 45 Results Another Tattoo 4 Polkamon 9 Another Tattoo got Hepatitis C, and every job interview was NOT impressed with all the ex-wives on it's chest. I Remember Larry 3 Headline News 8 Headline News got paid for their soundbites, while I Remember Larry would have to agree, that was a pretty good GAG! I may be able to make the next topic soon. Okay, NOW it's over Match 46 Results Jerry Springer 6 Smells Like Nirvana 10 Jerry Springer sucker punched it's whole family. It's been watching way too much Jerry Springer. Come over here and pull on my finger... Genius In France 7 Polkarama! 11 Polkarama got it started in here, came flying from the underground, went to the candy shop and licked the lollipops, turned the music up, and was no Gold digger. Genius In France got deported from France, Statue was a little to the right, messed up in having it's feets kissed and signing poodles, and they laughed! HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW! AND LAUGHED! HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW! Match 47 Results eBay 11 (10?) Dare To Be Stupid 12 eBay couldn't get the guy to sell his watch, and it's feedback was NEGATIVE when checked. This Is The Life 8 Yoda 18 Yoda played it's part 'til it was old and gray, while This Is The Life found out it wasn't a thrill to be it when the monogrammed Kleenex ran out. Next match... soon-ish Match 48 results I'll Sue Ya 5 Albuquerque 6 I'll Sue Ya looked like a jerk, it's laptop doesn't work, and has bad breath. Trash Day 6 Pretty Fly For A Rabbi 15 Pretty Fly For A Rabbi gets to keep the tips, while Trash Day passed out and needed to resuscitate. Match 49 Results It's All About The Pentiums 7 The Saga Begins 6 The Saga Begins is no longer here and iiiiisssss a ghost... I guess... I'll train... This boy. TMZ 7 Like A Surgeon 10 Like A Surgeon is no longer the disgrace of the AMA, while TMZ is CREEEEPYYYY NOOOOOOO MY FAVORITE WEIRD AL SONG! Big turnout though. Match 50 Results Amish Paradise 18 Skipper Dan 4 Skipper Dan should have listened when it's grandfather said "why don't you major in business instead" but it's hopes all have vanished and it's dreams have all died. Polka Power! 9 Party In The CIA 13 Party in The CIA got it's matching suitcases and assassinated the south american dictator, while Polka Power! was Mmmbop, ba duba dop, ba du bop, ba duba dop, ba du bop, ba duba dop ba du Yeah! Oh, and it missed closing time. Fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed >_> Match 51 results Ricky 5 Hardware Store 12 Oh Ricky you not fine, you not fine you make me whine. Achy Breaky Song 4 Ode To A Superhero 14 Ode To A Superhero slung as a web, it's the Spiderman.We could all use a hero now.... and it did alright. Achy Breaky Song's stupid song kept playing. Match 52 Results Your Horoscope For Today 8 Everything You Know Is Wrong 6 Everything You Know Is Wrong crashed, got probed, and died. EEEEEEEVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS WRONG! Up is down etc. CNR 4 Gump 13 Does this Gump, get lots of votes? I THINK SO! CNR lost it's own line at the DMV, and couldn't make sweet sweet love to a Manatee oh yeah. Oh yeah that could've been something to see I tell ya. Match 53 Results Canadian Idiot 4 Fat 15 Canadian Idiot got hit with a preemptive strike *falling missile can be heard* The Night Santa Went Crazy 5 Eat It 22 Eat It had banana, had a whole bunch, and finished it's Tuna Casserole. The Night Santa Went Crazy lost it's movie rights, however. AUGH Sorry, but no match today. Next one (barring random events that keep happening this month. What the hell is up with this Ramadhan? >_>) will be in 16 and a half hours from now. Match 54 Results Trapped In The Drive-Thru 2 White & Nerdy 15 Trapped In The Drive-Thru forgot the onions Virus Alert 4 Polka Face! 19 Polka Face! read my poker face. Virus Alert hit send right now. Match 55 Results Polkamon 5 Smells Like Nirvana 9 Polkamon stepped on little Pikachu Another Tattoo 6 Jerry Springer 9 Jerry Springer became the referee and everyone watched it's show too much. Another Tattoo got Hepatitis C, and worse, ran out of room to put a tattoo. The contest will have a brief hiatus before we move on to our Quarterfinals. Match 56 Results Dare To Be Stupid 4 Albuquerque 10 Dare To Be Stupid bit off more than it could chew. WHAT COULD IT DO? IT COULD DARE TO BE STUPID! eBay 10 I'll Sue Ya 6 eBay's junks kept getting delivered in the mail, while I'll Sue Ya choked to death. Match 57 Results It's All About The Pentiums 5 Amish Paradise 14 It's All About The Pentiums did the world a favor by getting capped like Old Yeller The Saga Begins 23 Skipper Dan 3 The Saga Begins finally became a Jedi, while Skipper Dan laughed at it's own jokes while crying inside. Match 58 results Hardware Store 9 Your Horoscope For Today 9 Official Results Pending Ricky 5 Everything you Know Is Wrong 13 Everything You Know Is Wrong went to heaven... NOT next to the noisy ice machine. Ricky woke up little Ricky in the middle of the night. WAH! Match 58 results Hardware Store 10 Your Horoscope For Today 9 Your Horoscope For Today became the center of attention when it replaced every square inch of it's skin with plexiglass Match 59 Results Fat 6 White & Nerdy 15 Fat ate too much Pie Ala Mode, broke the Richter Scale, and sat ALL OVER the house. Canadian Idiot 13 Trapped In The Drive-Thru 19 Trapped In Drive-Thru picked up the burger, took a bite out of the burger, and the onion was there! Canadian Idiot grew tired of hockey. Match 60 Results Smells Like Nirvana 6 Albuquerque 12 Smells Like Nirvana forgot the lyrics to the next verse. It damn well pays to rehearse! Polkamon 10 Dare To Be Stupid 15 Dare To Be Stupid grew up to be a cowbody and could hear you now, while Polkamon forgot it's lederhosen, and missed out on the two Dittos. Match 61 Results Amish Paradise 18 Hardware Store 8 Hardware Store was the 28th customer, and accidentally used the automatic circumciser. It's All About The Pentiums 15 Your Horoscope For Today 16 Your Horoscope For Today realized that every single one of the predictions is absolutely true.... and changed them for the better. It's All About The Pentiums put Dorito Chips in an Etch-A-Sketch they found in a box of Cracker-Jacks. Match 62 Results White & Nerdy 15 Albuquerque 10 Albuquerque's plane exploded into a giant fireball of death, lost to the one-nostriled man, had flesh eating weasels chew his face, got divorced, and... uhm.... kind of lost my train of thought here... Fat 18 Smells Like Nirvana 13 Fat was the only who gets a tan and sat on it's competition. Smells Like Nirvana couldn't Bargle Nargle Zouss. OMG the votals! OMG who the heck are these people XD Final Match 63 Results Amish Paradise 23 White & Nerdy 16 Amish Paradise is humbler than thou art and got medieval on ALL their heinies! White & Nerdy got laughed at when people saw it getting POP-POP freaky. Hardware Store 17 Albuquerque 19 Albuquerque got a part-time job at the sizzler, met love of his live, finally arrived at the Holiday Inn, and won the grand prize, that's right! A first-class one way ticket to... AAAAAALLLLLLLLBUQUERQUE! Hardware Store is bored out of his mind and missed the opening.